


A man of taste

by Alphawave



Series: The universe sings [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, I just crammed this out in a couple of hours because I felt like it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawave/pseuds/Alphawave
Summary: A short little drabble about Siebren rimming Harold.
Relationships: Dr. Harold Winston/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Series: The universe sings [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A man of taste

Harold is naked. It's a common enough sight in Siebren's life. By this time he's memorised every mole and age spot that scars Harold's complexion. But just like the stars, no matter how many times he sees Harold, he can't help but think he's amazing. Perhaps it's because there are always new mysteries to explore, new things to discover about Harold, just like gravity and space. Harold is limitless in that regard.

Take for instance tonight, in the comfort of Harold's bed on Horizon Lunar Colony, the animals and other scientists sleeping away in an artificially constructed night time. They too should be sleeping, but Harold pulls Siebren in with only his pinkie and a few suggestive words. Siebren follows without complaint, slave to his own, long dormant instincts.

Clothes are shed, passionate words are whispered, and eager open-mouthed kisses are exchanged. It's prep work for their latest experiment, but Siebren was never one to deny the merits of careful preparation. Before long, Harold lies down before Siebren on all fours, clutching onto his pillow with his ass held high, smiling goofily to himself. 

"Siebren," he whispers. "I'm ready."

He stares at Harold's lubed up ass. He lifts his head microscopically to Harold's blushing, beautiful face. He blinks. "Are you sure?"

"You can eat soused herrings, you can eat my ass," Harold whispers furtively. He'd normally be a bit louder, but recently Specimen 28 has been picking up some _inappropriate_ words, and Harold does not want to be forced to give his dreaded 'gorilla sex education' class anytime soon. Siebren's bedroom is even less soundproof this visit, so that's out of the picture. As far as Siebren is concerned, being a bit more quiet is well worth getting the opportunity to get Harold squirming and wriggling like this. Just imagine what might happen if he actually touches him.

Siebren taps a rhythm into Harold's ass and smiles. "You really should try it. Maatjesharing is quite a delicacy."

"Not when you eat it the way you do."

"What? The Dutch way?" Siebren raises his brows mischievously.

Harold groans. "Come on, we don't have much time."

"Should I eat you the Dutch way too?"

"If it'll get you to hurry up already," Harold whined.

Siebren can't help but chuckle. He's been teased by Harold so many times. He might as well get his petty revenge. "As you wish, _mijn schatje_."

He parts Harold's ass to reveal the puckered, quivering hole. Harold sharply inhales, his voice shuddering. Siebren pushes his face further forward and tentatively licks at the puckered hole. Harold gasps, then groans in pleasure.

The flavour takes Siebren by surprise. Instead of something more akin to flesh and sweat, it's sugary sweetness reminiscent of a summer day. Artificial strawberries. Flavoured lube.

Harold's back arches ever so slightly. He breathes in deeply and buries his face into his pillow. He knows exactly what's going to happen. It's no secret that Siebren is a messy eater.

Siebren leans forward and drags his tongue down and up the cleft of Harold's ass, teasing the area around his hole. He takes in the barely concealed shivers and locks them away as new evidence, already compiling a mental list of what to do next time. Experiment 1 seems to be good. How about Experiment 2?

His tongue circles around the hole, getting closer and closer to it with every revolution. Harold moans weakly, gripping the pillow tighter, but makes no indicator that he wants Siebren to stop. So Siebren breathes Harold in, lets his eyelids flutter, and finally wriggles his tongue in, giving Harold what he so desperately wants. He knows it's what Harold wants, because he's half certain that's what Harold is blabbering into the pillow, already desperate not to let his voice rise above normal conversation level.

Harold squirms a little, but Siebren digs his fingers into Harold's ass, and another moan is coaxed from Harold's crimson lips. Precum leaks from the tip of Harold's cock all the way down to the bed in a sticky, wet trail, and Siebren is so tempted to lick it all up, but not yet. Not tonight. A different experiment for a different night. A second later, and Harold shifts his position, one hand over his mouth and the other trailing down his chest and wrapping around his cock, stroking languidly.

"You want to cum? With only my tongue?" Siebren whispers into Harold's back.

Harold shudders, but nods. His smile can be heard in his voice. "Technically, it's with your tongue and my hand."

"A challenge," Siebren smirks. He leans forward so his lips are on Harold's trembling, wet hole. "Let's see if the hypotheses are correct."

He drives his tongue in again, harder, and Harold moans weakly once more. Siebren pushes his tongue further in and lets it wiggles, licking up as much as he can before shoving it in as if it's a different appendage altogether. It's a strange sensation on his tongue, but not an unpleasant one, with its own unique flavours and textures. It's Harold on his tongue, Harold surrounding his senses, Harold threatening to make him lose control.

But Harold himself is barely hanging on himself. He moans into his pillow, but he's getting louder and not even the soft fabric could hide his ecstasy. His back arches with every flick of Siebren's sinful tongue, and his hand tugs furiously at his own dribbling cock, his precum coating his hand in shimmering slick. Siebren pulls his lips upward, so he can push a finger into Harold to press at his prostate, and the groan he gets in return is enough to shake his world, and possibly even the lunar colony itself.

"S-Siebren, fuck…"

"Careful now, wouldn't want to give the specimens any ideas?" Siebren chuckles.

"C-close…" he whispers.

"Then let's make sure you're no longer close, hmm?"

Siebren pumps two fingers into Harold, making sure to constantly rub at Harold's prostate. His tongue is more explorative, swirling over the cavity, licking whatever it can find, whatever will make Harold moan, which turns out isn't all that much. Before he even realises it, Harold groans wickedly, spilling his heart and his secrets and his cum onto the mattress. Siebren continues to milk him to the last drop before letting his lips drift away, giving Harold a chance to recover.

Harold turns over onto his back and pulls Siebren in, pressing their chests together. As always, his cheeks are puffy and his eyes are half-lidded. His grin is bright like the sun, and infectious as the cold. When Siebren nuzzles into him, Harold just laughs and smooths his hand over Siebren's hair.

"You're smiling," Siebren comments.

Harold chuckles. "Of course I am."

"You always smile when you're in the bedroom. May I ask why?"

"One, you're going to be the one cleaning this up, because the whole eating my ass thing on my bed was your idea."

Siebren rolls his eyes. "I only got the idea because you suggested it."

"But you made the plans, so it's yours, and therefore you're on cleanup duty. As for two, well," Harold props himself up with one elbow, batting his eyelashes at Siebren.

He already knows what this mean. He's already regretting it. "What is it?" Siebren asks.

"Which is tastier? Soused herrings, or my ass?" He pumps his brows.

Siebren groans. For once this evening, it's not the sexy kind of groaning. 


End file.
